


Drama in its silence

by Kristin_Aubrie



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/pseuds/Kristin_Aubrie
Summary: As cooper and Charlotte have broken up, violet begins to realize her feelings for Charlotte. Love, drama, Violence?
Relationships: Violet Turner/Charlotte King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Love is hard

Charlotte was in a mood as per usual when she walked into violets office rather aggravated “turner” she said rather loudly “where’s my damn file on mrs porter”. Violet sat there for a moment and smirked because she knew something Charlotte didn’t which was that there was a huge coffee stain on her shirt which was remarkably close to her v neck collar.  
Charlotte stood there and followed violets gaze to her chest, her first thought was why in the world is VIOLET TURNER staring at her chest. she grew beet red when finally violet laughed  
“I’m not staring at your chest Charlotte, you have a coffee stain” violet chuckled  
Charlotte grew even more red as she became embarrassed about the situation  
“Just get me that file turner” and with that she went up to the mirror on the wall and grabbed a tissue trying to get the coffee out of her shirt.  
Violet grabbed the file and handed it to Charlotte “I have a spare shirt in my car if you need it I know you have a meeting soon with Addison”. Charlotte was very confused but none the less appreciated the offer “thank you turner” and with that they went to violets car.  
Violet pulled out a blouse in a deep purple shade which made Charlotte thing that of course that curly haired nuisance would give her a shirt with the color that matched her name. And with that they went on with their day.  
*later at the office*  
Violet was doing paper work as she heard heels clicking closer to her office. She smiled as she thought of the petite blonde and her coffee stain. All of a sudden she hears a crash outside of her door. She scrambled to open the door and of course laying in the floor with a broken high heel is no other than Charlotte king.  
Charlotte grew beet red as she tumbled to the ground, tried her hardest not to cause a commotion she was almost out of the clear thinking no one noticed, when suddenly violet opened her door with worried eyes. Charlotte began to sniffle as a tear streamed down her cheek. Violet looked down to see the blondes ankle cut open from her shoe. “Need a hand” violet asked the blonde some what teasingly. With a quick and sassy response the blonde stuttered “oh just give me a hand before anyone else sees”.  
She helped the blonde to her feet and acted as a crutch as she leaded Charlotte to her office couch. Charlotte grabbed a tissue and quickly dabbed her tears away as violet went to get ice, napkins, and an ace bandage for charlottes foot.  
When violet returned the first thing she noticed was the blonde trying to quickly hide her weakness and sit up tall.  
Violet said soothingly “it’s okay Charlotte your allowed to be in pain” which the blonde quickly responded with “I’m in no pain at all, I am never in pain”. At which violet chuckled to herself causing Charlotte to relax and let out a laugh as well. As violet cleaned charlottes foot the blonde allowed herself to look over the brunette. She thought to herself why in the world was violet helping her today, especially since they are usually at each other’s necks. The thought of necks cause Charlotte to glance at violet. She looked from violets curly hair down to her perfectly crossed ankles. Violet started to feel a bit hot as she felt the blondes eyes on her yet she continued to work. She further realized that Charlotte no longer had a shoe to wear so violet got up and grabbed her tennis shoes which she changed into and gave the blonde her heels which she knew the blonde would wear since she loves heels. “You don’t have to do that I’m on my way out anyway” the blonde insisted before taking the shoes as violet put them in her hands. “It’s ok Charlotte just don’t fall again” violet said with a smirk which caused her to get one of the blondes famous stares.  
Violet helped the blonde to her car and then went on to drive to her house.  
*later in the week*  
Violet had decided that on that late Thursday night she would go to the bar and get a drink or two, so she put on her strappy emerald green dress and black heels and headed to the club.  
It was at no surprise to Charlotte that she sat alone at the club drinking alone since she had pushed everyone away that day. She drank her martini as she saw everyone’s gaze head to the door, she looked over and saw no other than violet turner looking absolutely stunning. She turned around and continued to devour her martini, when a minute or so later she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around as saw violet turner standing behind her.  
Violet was a sight for sore eyes that night as she sat next to Charlotte at the bar she was quite curious why the petite, gorgeous blonde was sitting alone, but she didn’t care because she was quite alone to that day. She looked over at the blonde who was seemingly upset she asked “Charlotte are you okay” to which Charlotte looked the brunette in her eyes to see how concerned violet was. She settled back down into her seat and sighed “you don’t have to worry about it turner because you wouldn’t understand”.  
With this the curly haired brunette melted a bit as she watched the blonde mope further into her chair, she decided that it was getting late but didn’t trust the blonde to stay knowing she would drink much more. “Charlotte would you like to come with me I hear your martinis are to die for” violet said somewhat caringly. The blonde looked over with a few tears in her eyes and nodded they walked out and called a cab to violets house. When they got there Charlotte went and slumped down in violets couch, violet being the shrink she is asked Charlotte if she wanted to talk about it. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but know words came out instead came a heartbreaking cry, to which violet took the opportunity to comfort the blonde with a hug. “Shh.. it’s okay” the shrink said with care. The blonde sobbed into violets chest for what seemed like years until Charlotte asked a question “he said no one will ever love me”. Violet consoled charlotte by pulling her into a big hug “who.. who said that to you” violet asked quietly. The blonde looked up with mascara running down her face and quietly said “cooper.. cooper told me that because I told him he should move on”. This broke violets heart she got that they had broken up a while ago,but didn’t know her best friend had been harrasing Charlotte about it. She heard the blonde stutter something but hadn’t heard so she asked “sorry what did you say” Charlotte took a deep breathe and looked up with big tearful eyes and asked “am I heartless... will no one love me”. Violet didn’t know how to respond immediately so this caused the blonde to break down crying into the brunettes lap. “Charlotte one day you’ll find someone who will love you, your not heartless you are smart and funny some what sassy and gor..” violet stopped talking. Charlotte looked up “and..” violet didn’t want to answer because she new after she said it things would change. Charlotte had stopped crying and stared at the therapist who was deep in thought. “I was going to say that you were smart, funny, sassy, and..” she took a breath “gorgeous”. With that the blond blushed and gave a smile which violet liked to see. They decided Charlotte was to drunk to go home so they went up to violets room and we’re getting ready to sleep. Violet handed Charlotte a large baggy shirt and a pair of shorts (which had been violets favorite shade of purple). They had changed into their pajamas and sat down onto the bed. Charlotte grabbed violets hand and said “..thank you violet”. They covered up and dozed off to sleep.  
Violet woke up the next morning with an arm hugging her and a leg wrapped around her own. She had completely forgotten the night before just thinking it was a random guy from the bar, so she turned around with her eyes closed and cuddled further into the mystery person. She had fallen back asleep because she was still very tired and it was only very early, not knowing she had just cuddled up to Charlotte king.  
Charlotte woke up with a headache and some déjà vu thinking for whatever reason cooper was in front of her she leaned in and gave the therapist a sloppy morning kiss on the cheek, she realized a second later that this was violet turner and jumped a mile high. She accidentally woke violet up to which she looked very confused. Sleepy violet had confusingly asked “were we just cuddling in this bed” to which Charlotte giggled at making them both laugh uncontrollably. Violet let Charlotte get a shower first, as she was getting the blonde a towel she forgot her phone in the bathroom. Charlotte was mid shower when violet noticed, violet knocked on the door but Charlotte didn’t hear so she covered her eyes and grabbed her phone she was about to leave when she heard the blondes silent sobs from the shower. Violet asked Charlotte if she was okay to which she didn’t respond so violet grabbed a towel and covered her eyes until she went into the shower fully clothed to put the towel around charlottes naked body so she could give the blonde a hug. Charlotte continued to sob as violet got soaked. Charlotte asked suddenly “..why.. why did you just mess up your whole outfit just to give me a hug” violet answered “because I care about you charlotte..”. They both flushed red and looked away. They slowly looked each other in the eye and not even a second later they were making out in violets shower. It might have Gone farther if charlottes pager hadn’t gone off saying they needed her at the hospital in an hour, forcing Charlotte to get ready. Violet sat on her bed genuinely confused after Charlotte left and asked herself “did I really just kiss Charlotte King”.  
Charlotte has avoided violet the following week to ignore the night they shared.  
Violet was quite surprised when she heard the clicks of charlottes heels approaching her office. The door opened and Charlotte is holding the borrowed blouse and heels. Charlotte stares at the ground and stutters “I thought you would like these back”. She sat them in the desk still avoiding eye contact. “Charlotte” violet said as she looked at charlottes face and when the blonde didn’t respond she repeated. Charlotte looked up and they had made eye contact which made violet turn red remembering what happened last time because of their eye contact. “Damn it” Charlotte cursed as tears started freely flowing down her face. Violet got up and cupped the blondes face with her hands as she wiped away her tears. Charlotte looked away in fear of another kiss. Violet pulled Charlotte in for a hug to which the blonde gave into pretty easily. “I told you someone would love you one day and I want to be that someone” violet said as she gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. The blonde blushed and violet walked out of her office leaving Charlotte to wonder. Charlotte went to Addison’s office and sat down.  
Addison was thoroughly confused as the tear stained blonde came into her office. “Addison im gunna trust you” Charlotte said seriously which drew Addison in. “Okay...” Addison said suspiciously.  
“So say a person hates you or something like that one day, and then comforts you and says something about I don’t know.. possibly loving you... how do you know their not lying” Charlotte said as she started to sweat.  
Addison was full of questions so she decided to ask just one “did cooper say something to you”. Charlotte laughed “no.. no definitely not cooper”. Addison was now really confused. “If I may ask who.. was it” Addison asked. “If I tell ya you’ll judge me for it” Charlotte said as she looked down. “I would never and I promise not to tell anyone” Addison says seriously which leads Charlotte to trust her. “Okay.. it was um...” Charlotte mumbles the name. “Charlotte your gonna have to speak up” Addison says non amused. “It was um... Violet”. Charlotte grows beet red as Addison sits there with her mouth wide open. They stay silent for a few moments. “Violet wouldn’t joke about love.. “Addison answered softly. This brings out a smile from the blonde she thanks Addison and goes up to her office.  
*in the kitchen of the office*  
Violet is pouring herself some coffee as cooper walks in quite irritated. “Oh boy violet do I have a story for you” cooper says while he chuckles a bit. Violet is not laughing as she asks “is it about charlotte...”.  
Cooper looks confused and asks “yeah, how did you guess”. He’s about to further question right as violet turns around and slaps him across his face. “Ow, What the hell violet” cooper asks a tad bit annoyed.  
“What’s wrong with me, what’s wrong with you. Why would you tell Charlotte all those terrible things. Charlotte is going to find love because she is one of the greatest people I have ever known. She is very strong unlike you, shes right you need to move on” violet Angrily says as she storms off leaving cooper dumbfounded.  
Charlotte had come down to pick up a file as she overhears violet and coopers fight she sees everything and is quite surprised. Dell gives Charlotte a look as he hands her the file “looks like you’ve got yourself a good friend Charlotte” dell says with pride. Charlotte smiles at him and follows violet to her office. On the other hand dell is confused he had never seen Charlotte smile before.  
Charlotte approaches violets office door and knocks on it gently before opening it. She walks in and violet looks embarrassed to see her.  
Violet thought Charlotte was upstairs but she had probably heard that whole thing. Violet blushed in embarrassment. She looked at Charlotte as the blonde walked closer to her, she stops and then hesitantly gives violet a hug. Charlotte whispers “thank you violet” into her ear. Violet pulls her head back just enough to see the smile of charlottes face before smashing her lips into charlottes. Violet is sitting in her desk chair and now Charlotte is on her lap as they have a meaningful kiss. Charlotte pulls away for just a minute to say “I think that your pretty great too” this makes violet smile and then want to kiss the blonde some more. Later that night Charlotte is in her apartment which is very, very clean. Charlotte is watching tv on her couch in her pajamas while drinking wine when someone knocks on the door. The blonde makes her way to the door, and when she opens it there is a very attractive therapist standing there. Charlotte and violet stare at each other and smile then not a second later rush into an intense make out session in the couch. Charlotte is laying on her back and violets on top of her, the blonde is stroking violets hair, while violet snuggles against her. “Thank you” Charlotte says to violet out of no where. “For what” violet says through a smile. Charlotte answers “For standing up for me even though coopers your best friend”. Violet smiles and gives Charlotte a kiss. Violet ends up staying and they eat Mac and cheese for dinner. Charlotte smiles as she throws a box of kraft Mac and cheese to violet. They eat together while cuddling on the couch. After they finish Charlotte leads violet to her bedroom. Charlotte gives a flirtatious smirk and strips off her clothes and heads into the shower right in front of violet. Violet blushes with wide eyes but follows in the blondes footsteps. After the shower violet is wrapped around Charlotte as she carries violet to the bed. “Damn your heavy” Charlotte laughs. “Your just small” violet jabs back while laughing. They collapse onto the bed laughing hysterically. They start making out again and that leads to something more, after Charlotte is cuddled up against violets chest out of breathe. “That was amazing” Charlotte gasps “must have been because you can breathe” violet laughs. They cuddle each other until they fall asleep, both of them the most happy they have been in a long time.  
The following day violet walks into the office kitchen to grab some coffee. Naomi and Addison giggling in the corner and the guys all in sams office. Addison looks violet down. “Did you have a good weekend vi” Addison smirks. Violet blushes “you could say so”. Addison stares for a minute and then gasps “Violet Turner you had sex didn’t you” Naomi adds “you have an after-glow”. Violet smiles “maybe” she says dragging out the word. Dell walks in “Violet Dr.King is here and says you have a patient file for her”. “Okay I’ll be out in a minute” Violet says with a smile. “You are gonna give us the details later Vi” Addison adds.  
Violet walks to her office and opens the door to Charlotte sitting on her couch looking rather seductive. “Get over here so I can kiss you” Charlotte says with a smirk. Violet walks over forgetting to close the blinds. Addison and Naomi walk over to violets office waiting for Charlotte to get her file but when they get there Addison looks in “Nay look in there am I dreaming or is violet making out with Charlotte King”. Naomi says “do you think that over the weekend they uh...”. they smile at each other and go back to Addison’s office.  
Charlotte leaves violets office and states “thank you for the file Dr.Turner” then smirks at violet and heads to the elevator.  
Violet smiles and heads over to see dell.  
Dell looks a little nervous as violet walks over “what’s wrong dell” violet asks. “Violet you um.. forgot to close your blinds” dell says nervously. “Why would I need to close my.. oh” violet says as she realized that dell has seen her secret romance with Charlotte. “Addison and Naomi saw also” dell adds. Violet walks speedily to addisons office. Violet walks in and Naomi and Addison smirk at her. “Stop looking at me like that” violet laughs. “Charlotte King” Addison says “really Vi that’s interesting”. “Well I think I really like her so please don’t try and talk me out of this” violet pleads. Naomi says “we weren’t going to we thought you guys looked cute together”. “Oo yeah we were just thinking about what coopers gonna say” Addison adds nervously. “I don’t care what cooper has to say because I believe Charlotte king the love of my life and... I said out loud didn’t I” violet says decreasing her voice. Naomi and Addison smile in unison. 

*charlottes POV*  
Charlottes in her office smiling up a storm when suddenly cooper walks in angrily. Charlottes a bit scared as she asks him what’s wrong. “You are what’s wrong you no good bitch, how dare you talk to violet about me” cooper says slurring his words.  
Charlotte notices he is drunk and is scared as he gets closer. “You are unloved, your a monster and no one could love you. Your a no good whore and sleeping with you is like buying a prostitute” coopers adds as Charlotte starts to cry “I.. I didn’t do a.. anything” Charlotte stutters. “Yes you did” cooper yells as her slaps Charlotte leaving a massive red mark on her face. Sheldon and Pete walk in confused. They see Charlotte now on the ground crying with a drunk angry cooper standing beside her. Pete grabs cooper and pulls him to the elevator while Sheldon comforts Charlotte. “What did he do, are you okay Charlotte” Sheldon asks a bit worried. Charlotte says through her tears “get violet Sheldon”. Sheldon pulls out his phone and calls violet and then continued to help Charlotte to her couch.  
Violet is sitting with Naomi and Addison when Sheldon calls her. “Hello.. what.. okay”. Violet leaves as Sheldon said Charlotte needs you, those were the only words she needs to come. She raced to charlottes office and when she walks in she runs to Charlotte who had a beet red hand mark across her face. “Are you ok char, happened” violet asks worriedly. Charlotte tells her what happened and violet hugs her and kisses her checks until her tears stop falling. Soon she turns charlottes sobs into laughs, violet and Charlotte sit and cuddle on the couch as violet holds ice on the blondes face. Violet whispers three words into charlottes ear “I Love You” these three words cause Charlotte to tear up as she states right back “ I love you too violet”. They have a short kiss and then both walk up to violets office. Violet takes Charlotte to Addison and Naomi to get her face checked.  
Naomi whispers to Addison “isn’t it cute how violets holding charlottes hand” Addison nods. 

A few weeks go by and Charlotte moves in with violet. Cooper moved away with his parents. Charlotte moves down to coopers old office to be closer to violet. It was a Saturday morning and violet was still asleep but Charlotte was awake. She looked and her very beautiful very naked girlfriend and smiled. Violet mumbled something in her sleep which made Charlotte giggle. She decided to wake violet up with a few morning kisses. Violet woke up and smiled and said “I love you so much Charlotte” which made Charlotte happy but she wanted to tease violet so instead of saying I love you too she replied with “thanks” and got up completely naked and got in the shower to which violet sat with her mouth open before getting up and following Charlotte into the shower. Violet went into the shower and pushed Charlotte against the wall and gave her a kiss and said “you have to say you love me too” she teased. “What if I don’t” Charlotte played on. “Well then I’ll have to punish you” violet said as she pinched charlottes nipples making her moan. She kissed Charlotte while still playing with her breasts. Charlotte slipped one hand around violet and the other down to play with violets clit. She rubbed it lightly messing with violet. Violet said “do it” into charlottes eat as she nipped at it with her teeth. Violet moaned as Charlotte rubbed her clit and continued on to flip violet so she was against the wall. Then Charlotte sank to her knees and licked her and then continued to stick two fingers into her while licking her clit. Violet moaned as she reached her first Orgasm. Charlotte came back up to give violet a kiss and cupped her breasts. Violet pushed charlotte so she was under the shower head and began scrubbing Charlottes body with soap and washing her hair they both laughed as they finished their shower. Violet wouldn’t let Charlotte out until she said the three words to which Charlotte responded “I love you too Vi”. Charlotte changed into a light pink blouse with a burgundy pencil skirt. Violet wore a black pair of pants with a blue tank top and a cardigan over it. Charlotte walked over in violets direction and whispered in her ear “you look so sexy” as she licked her lips. violet turned her head and gave Charlotte a kiss. 

It wasn’t until a few months later when cooper returned Charlotte and violet were kissing in violets couch when cooper had walked in. “You have got to be kidding me” cooper groaned as he left annoyed. Charlotte laughed as she whispered in violets ear “looks like we’re being bad girls Vi”. violet laughed and said “shh.. Char I’m gonna pee”. To which they both bursted out laughing.  
Cooper walked up to his old office but when he read the new name he was done. Addison Naomi and Sam were talking when cooper walked over. “You have my office to Charlotte are you kidding me” cooper said clearly irritated. “Cooper you left you don’t work here now” Sam said “And I would like you to stay away from Charlotte you have already hit her”.  
“And so she fucking deserved it, that bitch was just now kissing violet” cooper said angrily “I should go knock some more sense into her”. Sam grabbed cooper while Addison and Naomi went to go get violet and Charlotte to escort them to safety. Later that night violet was getting a shower and Charlotte was making them some dinner when Charlotte heard a window get smashed. Charlotte heard this and ran up the stairs and locked the door to the bedroom which the bathroom was connected. She hurriedly got violet out of the shower and called the police. They heard someone walking up the stairs and violet got really scared. Charlotte held her as she silently cried. They heard sooner trying to break down the bedroom door which was Locked, if they break that down they still have to get through the bathroom door. Violet jumped as she heard a gun shot “they shot the lock I think” Charlotte said afraid. They heard the person approach the bathroom door so they hid in the shower and Charlotte stood in front of violet to act as a shield. They braved themselves as they heard the bullet break the lock. Charlotte heard sirens as the intruder walked in she looked up to see Cooper holding a gun. “Karmas a bitch and so are you” cooper says as he starts to reload his gun. Charlotte feels violets tears on her back, violet cries silently in fear. Cooper aims his gun at Charlotte he is about to shoot as the police walk in and shoot cooper in the back coopers gun goes off and the bullet hits Charlotte in her stomach she screams in pain as she fall to the ground. Violet starts to cry as Charlotte bleeds on the shower floor. They carry Charlotte out on a stretcher to the ambulance and cooper out in a body bag. Violet who has cooper and charlottes blood on her gets in the back of the ambulance with Charlotte and calls the others. 

“Violet Charlotte has to get surgery, the bullet went into one of her ovaries” Addison said seriously.  
Violet grabbed a tissue as Addison left to take Charlotte to surgery. Naomi comforted violet and got her a coffee. “Vi do you wanna change into scrubs or something There’s blood all over you” Naomi asked softly. “No.. no this is her sh.. she’s with me right now” violet said with tears running down her face. “Aw Vi it’s gonna be ok” Naomi said as she held Violet.  
Addison care out of surgery one hour later looking sad. Violet was worried when Addison walked over. “Is..is she.. dead” violet asking sadly. Addison sighed “ she is alive but violet, I had to take out Both if her ovaries, she will never have children”. Violet began to hyperventilate, she sobbed she wanted to see Charlotte “can you take be to Charlotte” she asked softly. “Of course Vi, but we haven’t told her yet” Addison replied. “May I tell her”Violet said quietly. Addison nodded, then led her to charlottes room. Charlotte was awake watching the door waiting for violet. Violet approached the door and saw Charlotte, Charlotte smiles at her to which she smiled back. “See I’m alive Vi” Charlotte said jokingly. “Oh char..” Violet said before letting a few tears fall. “Wh..what’s wrong Vi” Charlotte said with worry. Violet walked over and pulled up a chair beside charlottes bed and held her hand tightly. “Addison had to take out both of your ovaries... so you can’t have children..” violet said softly. Charlotte started to cry and hyperventilate, violet had to get in the bed and hold her to get her to calm down. “It’s gonna be okay char.. I love you” Violet said sweetly while giving her a kiss on the cheek. Charlotte looked up to Violet and said “you look really pretty..” through her tears. Violet laughed and hugged Charlotte until they both fell asleep. Charlotte had always wanted kids, and she would have them but it’s just Violet would carry them Charlotte thought. Charlotte sobbed through her sleep, but violet woke up and heard and hugged her even tighter which seemed impossible. 

Charlotte developed anxiety from the trauma, so violet and Sheldon worked with her for about a year helping her to feel safe. 

It was a week from the attack and every night so far Charlotte had cried and it broke Violets heart so every night she cuddled up next to her and helped her feel better by saying something like “shh.. Char I can’t stand to see you cry.. I love you so much. If you keep crying I’m gonna cry”. And then make a joke about something to get her to laugh. Charlotte was miserable and violet was too. It was early in the morning and violet woke up and Charlotte was sitting up on this side of the bed crying so she leaned over and pulled her close and whispered in her ear “I love you baby... now please lay down”. And then Charlotte had layed down and they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. During the second month since the shooting Charlotte got nightmares, nightmares so bad that she had punched a hole through the bed frame once. Almost broke her hand but all she cares was to ask where I was so I said “I’m here char.. your okay.. I’m okay too” and the.i started crying. Violet couldn’t stand it she hated to cry because it made Charlotte feel terrible but she couldn’t help it.  
The first time she went back to work we got ready. “Wanna get lunch together today char” violet asked sweetly.  
Charlotte didn’t respond but said she would five minutes after. On our way into the elevator she kept looking for someone and when I asked who she simply said “I’m looking for cooper, so when her pulls out his gun I can get him”. I made her stay with me all day, she didn’t like it but agreed. Around 4 months after she would only get nightmares everything else had gone away but the nightmares stayed. 

*a Wednesday night at their home*  
“Hey char wanna make some grilled cheese” Violet asked  
“Okay Vi one minute I’m setting up a movie on Netflix” Charlotte said as she giggled.  
Violet started the grilled cheese then Charlotte came up and hugged her from behind as she gave her a flirty kiss on the neck. They sat with their grilled cheese sandwiches and watched a movie while cuddling. Violet was happy that night because out of the blue Charlotte said something that made her smile a lot. She said “hey Vi”.  
“Yeah Char”. Violet said happily.  
“I think I’m better, I feel better, like I can get through it” Charlotte said with hope in her eyes.  
And with that violet kisses Charlotte and said “that’s fantastic”.

*6 months after* 

Violet was brushing her teeth in the morning as Charlotte did her hair.  
“I have a meeting during my lunch today so we can get lunch about an hour later if you like” Charlotte said while doing her hair. “Yeah of course I have a patient during lunch anyways” violet said as Charlotte gave her a quick peck on the lips. Charlotte had left earlier than violet that day to get to the office. Charlotte was driving when she saw a baby on the side of the highway. “Is that a damn baby” Charlotte thought as she pulled over. Charlotte ran to the baby and picked it up out of the grass. She administrated cpr as she called an ambulance.  
Violet was confused as Charlotte quickly canceled lunch only 10 minutes after she left. Violet walked into the elevator and saw Sheldon “hi Sheldon” violet said with a smile. Sheldon responded “hello violet, how is Charlotte doing”. “She is getting better, she only has nightmares rarely now” violet said hopefully.


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets very attached to a certain baby. Could Charlottes dreams come true

Charlotte was out of breaths as she tried to bring the baby back to life, she had called for an ambulance and was now left to wait.  
“Stay with me” Charlotte Said as she watched the baby start to breathe again. 

Violet and Sheldon went to the kitchen and listened to Addison and Sam talk about problems with a patient.  
“It may not be my concern, but maybe I could talk to the mother about her pregnancy if it’s concerning her so much” violet said hopefully. 

“Violet the mother of this baby has decided to get an abortion because the father said he will sue for custody as soon as it’s born” Addison said with a sigh.  
Violet was about to continue as her phone began to ring.  
“Hello... Charlotte? Okay I’ll be at the hospital soon”.  
Violet looked to Addison. “There’s was a baby found on the side of the road, we need to go”.

Charlotte looked at the baby girl in the nicu as she waited for Addison and Violet. Charlotte wondered, who would leave a perfect little baby on the side of the road.  
“It’s okay little one” she whispered to the baby “I’m right here”.  
As violet walked into the nicu Charlotte got out of her seat next to the baby and filled in the details.  
“On the side of the road” Addison said with shock as Charlotte told the story.  
“Yes she want breathing so I gave her cpr and warmed her up in my jacket until the ambulance arrived” Charlotte said while looking at the baby. 

Addison checked the baby out while Charlotte watched. Charlotte jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“She sure is cute isn’t she” violet said in a happy voice.  
“She is, I’m pretty sure she was only born a couple of hours ago” Charlotte said with a smile.

Charlotte was really tired so she went to her office and took a nap on the couch, she was awoken by the noise of a laughing baby.  
Charlotte opened her eyes to see Addison standing next to violet who was holding the little baby.  
“She wouldn’t stop crying until we entered the office, as soon as she saw you she got all happy” Violet chuckled.  
Charlotte reaches her arms out to hold the baby, Charlotte asked if they have found any news on the family as the baby played with her necklace.  
“No family has come forward, in a few hours or so we’ll have to contact social services” Addison says as she let the baby hold her finger. 

Violet smiled as she watched Charlotte play with the baby, she hadn’t seen the blonde this happy in months. Violet started to laugh as Charlotte started using baby talk.  
Addison left Charlotte to play with the baby so she could go back to the practice for a while.  
Violet sat next to Charlotte and the baby and looked into charlottes eyes. Charlotte was like a different person with the baby.  
“You really like the baby don’t you“ violet asked as Scooted closer to Charlotte.  
“How could you not like the face” Charlotte said as she put the baby in violets lap.  
Violet smiled as the baby tugged on her hair.  
“Why don’t we keep her” violet said softly as the baby closed her eyes.  
Charlotte sat there shocked, could she really be a mom.  
“What if I’m a bad mom” Charlotte said softly as she looked down.  
“You will be a great mom, this baby would love you Char” Violet said warmly.  
Charlotte took out her phone and dialed social services number.  
The next hour a lady in her late 30’s came into the office.  
“So you want to keep the child” the lady asked.

Charlotte nodded as she was given paperwork alongside Violet.  
Every time Charlotte smiles at the baby Violet goes all warm and fuzzy.  
“It’s so nice to see her so happy” violet thinks to herself.  
Charlotte packed up her things so she could pick up things for the baby.  
Violet stayed at the hospital with the baby, trying to think of a name. 

Charlotte was in the mall as she spotted the baby store. She ordered a crib, changing table, clothes, and other things for the baby.  
Charlotte was about to leave as she saw the cutest outfit for the baby, “no” she thought “her baby”.  
Charlotte came back to the hospital with a purple onesie in hand for her little girl.  
“Hi baby” Charlotte said in a baby voice which made violet laugh.  
“Something funny” Charlotte added sarcastically.

“Nope not At all” Violet giggled.  
Violet watched as Charlotte put the baby in the purple onesie.  
“We have to think of a name” Charlotte added as she snuggled the baby.  
“Did you have any ideas, I had an idea but i don’t know” violet said unconfidently.  
“Well what is it” Charlotte said as she looked up to violet.  
“Well I was thinking Ashley” Violet said with a smile.  
“It’s perfect” Charlotte said as she smiled at Ashley.  
Violet and Charlotte packed up the baby into the newly boughten car seat. Charlotte smiled at violet and then back to Ashley as she thought “I have the perfect family”.  
As they pulled up to the house Ashley woke up from her nap and babbled her nonsense.  
Charlotte carried Ashley up the stairs as Violet followed behind her. Charlotte laid Ashley down in her new crib as she laughed softly.  
“What’s so funny” Violet smirked  
“Just thinking about how perfect you are” Charlotte replies as she pulled violet in for a kiss.


End file.
